


Don't Let Me Go || n.s.

by ICantThinkStraight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkStraight/pseuds/ICantThinkStraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*****************************************************************************************<br/>Please let me know what you think of this!<br/>I love this song so much and I had an idea, so I used it!<br/>Please, please, PLEASE<br/>Comment and share this!<br/>Oh, and following me would be appreciated too :)<br/>I hope you liked it!<br/>-Sam xx</p></blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go || n.s.

"Harry! We need you over here! We're going over the set up again!" The lady doing make up pats my face one more time with the powder before announcing that I was finished. I thank her and stand then cross over to the other side of the set to stand next to Niall with Damian Stanch, the directior of this video.

"Harry, let me just tell you first off what an honor it is for me to be chosen to work on this particular project with you, and how excited I am for it to be seen and recieved." Damian gushes, so obviously, flamboyantly gay. This makes me smile and I nod at him, satisfied with my choice of a director. He may seem too, flamboyant, to be a smart choice for the serious reason for this video, but seeing his work, in retrospect, he was the perfect choice. I was immensley amazed with how he had taken my basic idea and theme, and turned it into this incredible plan for the perfect music video.

"Alright, so how it will start is with the piano intro playing in the beginning. You two will be in a long white hallway, like one backstage at a concert. Brick walls painted white basically. Anyway, you two will be stood facing each other, Niall you will be talking. All voices in this video will be muted, but your mouthes will be moving. The whole thing will be in slow motion. I'm using some camera angles and shot setups from your music video for 'Gotta Be You', like the close ups on the eyes. Niall, while you're talking, have a tiny bit of a smile, like you're happy to be there, okay?" Niall nods and Damian continues.

"Harry, your face will be neutral. Try to show some emotion in your eyes, like fear or saddness, but don't look like you're about to cry, and keep your face ashen. Okay?" I nod, noting this for filming later.

"Niall, be talking animatedly, using your hands some, for expression and emphasis, but keep it looking natural and don't over do it..."

***

The piano begins and the camera  begins rolling, catching every detail, every movement. I swallow visibly nervous, and Damian 'hmm's in approval at my acting. Little does he know, I'm not acting in the least right now.

_Now you were standing there right in front of me..._

As Damian had said, Niall was standing there im front of me, talkimg away. He was speaking nonsense, just so that they could get a good recording of his mouth moving. He begins to move his hands for emphasis as the next line plays.

_I hold on its getting harder to breathe..._

He pits his hands in his pockets and is leaning in towards me subconciously. My heart is pounding.

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me..._

At this part the camera is supposed to be pointed at one of the bright white lights above us, to show the blinding light. I squint the tiniest bit and Damian is almost dancing in happiness.

_I never noticed how bright they would be..._

At this part I take a deep breath and turn and begin walking down the hall in the opposite direction away from Niall. Niall runs a couple steps after me with his arm out and then stops and lets it drop back to his side as the camera pane stays on my face and he slowly blurs and fades in the background.

"And, cut!" Someone calls from behind the cameras.

"Boys! Incredible! Absolutely perfect!" Damian gushes running into the hallway. Ismile and Niall jogs up with a smile as well. He steps close enough to me that our arms touch as Damian forges ahead to explain the next scene.

"Okay, so Harry, you are going to be sitting on the edge of a bed. Its in a room with 3 walls painted black, 1 white, just for effect. There is nothing but this bed and a bedside table in the room and in the corner, there will be a broke. picture..."

***

I am sitting on the edge of a bed in a room like Damian described. My hands are folded and rest on my knees and I am looking down at my laced fingers.

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph..._

I look up here, casting a glance to the corner and see a rectangular picture frame, lying on its back.

_No doubt in my mind its a picture of you..._

I get up and cross the room and stand aboce the picture. The camera zooms into the cracked frame and shows a goofy picture of Niall and I pulling some stupid faces.

_It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass..._

The camera zooms out and shows the broken glass scattered on the floor around the frame.

_This bed was never made for two..._

I head back over to the bed and flop down, starfished out across the whole thing on my back.

_I'll keep my eyes wide open..._

The camera pane is supposed to show only my eyes here.

_I'll keep my arms wide open..._

The camera zooms out again, all the way up to the celing and shows my whole body now, just laying there on the bed.

_Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go, cause I'm tired of feeling alone..._

I am sitting up now, back on the edge of the bed and I sing these words.

_Don't let me, don't let me go, cause I'm tired of feeling alone..._

The camera is supposed to switch between me singing here and laying on the bed.

"Cut!" Again, Damian rushes onto the set as I sit up.

"Harry! You're a star! Incredible!" I beam and catch Niall's blue eyes smiling happily at me over Damian's shoulder. I gesture for him to come over and he does and sits down be side me on the bed.

"Now boys, in this next scene you're going to be in a green room backstage with all of the other lads." We nod.

"What is going to happen is Harry, you'll be sitting on a couch in the corner, next to Louis. He'll be talking to you, lips moving with no sound again. Niall, you'll be standing in the middle of the room, facing Harry, but Liam and Zayn will be in front of you, talking to you with their backs to Harry and Louis. Harry, you'll start off looking at Louis, but look to Niall a moment later..."

***

Louis is sitting here beside me. He is talking away happily and I am listening. Or, supposed to be anyway.

_I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star..._

I glance over at Niall here and our eyes meet.

_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh..._

He quickly looks away almost sadly and Damian is nearly cheering.

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar..._

I continue to stare at Niall, wanting him to glance my way again.

_Just trying to make you understand..._

He laughs at something one of the boys says and responds as I look on.

_I'll keep my eyes wide open..._

Niall's eyes meet mine again and I hold his gaze.

_Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go, cause I'm tired of feeling alone..._

The camera turns to Louis now. He is looking at me almost understandingly as I stare at Niall.

_Don't let me, don't let me go..._

I look away from Niall and down at my lap.

_Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go, cause I'm tired of feeling alone..._

I feel Louis hand on my shoulder and look up at him. He mouths the word 'go' on the word go in the song and I turn my head back to looking at Niall. He is looking at Zayn now as he talks and I take a deep breath.

_Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go, cause I'm tired of feeling alone..._

I stand up and begin, in slow motion, walking towards the boys in the middle of the room. I reach them and Liam and Zayn step out of my way so I can reach Niall. I lift Niall's chin so he was looking at me.

_Don't let me, don't let me go, cause I'm tired of sleeping alone._

I lean in and our lips connect. Our eyes close and my hand cups the side of his face. As the ending piano plays I pull back and Niall is smiling softly at me. I smile back at him and he looks down at our hands. They are linked inbetween us. The video has reached its end and the scene fades out to black.

We receive resounding applause from the crew, Damian and the other boys and I continue to smile as I lean my forehead against Niall's.

"Thats it. We've done it. Are you ready?" I whisper to him. He smiles at me.

"Of course, if you are, I am." He whispers back before kissing me again briefly. The other lads join us and crush us in the middle of a group hug and we can't stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> *****************************************************************************************  
> Please let me know what you think of this!  
> I love this song so much and I had an idea, so I used it!  
> Please, please, PLEASE  
> Comment and share this!  
> Oh, and following me would be appreciated too :)  
> I hope you liked it!  
> -Sam xx


End file.
